侍ノ弐 Sengoku Astray Gundam
The 侍ノ弐 Sengoku Astray Gundam is a variant of the MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame and appears in the anime series Gundam Build Fighters. The Gunpla is built and controlled by Nils Nielsen. Technology & Combat Characteristics Based on the MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame that appeared in the Astray series, the Gunpla built by Nils Nielsen embodied his preference to his Japanese Heritage. Aesthetically, it greatly resembles a Samurai, with an enlarged V-fin that is modeled after the Crest-horn and additional facial scrupling that is modeled after a men. The unit is armed with two swords and a shield, and has been uparmored, with the new shoulder armor containing a pair of hidden arms. The thrusters have also been relocated to the back of the shoulder armor. In the hands of Nils, an expert on both Japanese martial arts and anti-particle research, Sengoku Astray can launch Sword-Ki(刀氣) attacks, which can also be used for defensive purposes. The unit's ultimate attack is the ‘Particle Fa Jin’. An attack derived from Chinese martial arts, it allows the Sengoku Astray to send its own Plavsky Particles into the opponent’s Gunpla and destroy it from within. However, this attack can be stopped if the Plavsky particles cannot flow through. The ‘Particle Fa Jin’ can be performed using the main arms or the extra arms. Armaments ;*Samurai Sword :The Sengoku Astray's primary weapons, they are called Kiku-ichimonji and Kotetsu. By swinging the swords, the Sengoku Astray can launch Sword-Ki attacks, giving it some form of ranged attack capability. This attack is strong enough to counter the Tallgeese Valkyrie's Full Power Mega Beam Cannon. The swords can also deflect ranged beam attacks and thanks to the particle alteration coating applied on their blades, they can easily cut through opponents' particle-based attacks and barriers. When not in use, the swords are stored on top of the shoulder. ;*Oni No Tate :A shield in the form of a Oni's face, it is normally mounted on the Sengoku Astray's back to provide rear protection. The shield is dismounted from the back when additional frontal protection is required, such as when the suit is faced with heavy frontal attacks. This rarely happens as Nils prefers to use the Samurai Swords for both defense and offense. ;*Radome Yo-Yo :A weapon given to the Sengoku Astray at random during the Original Weapon Battle. The Sengoku Astray wraps the yo-yo's string around the Dreissen's neck before plucking it to emit an electric shock that knocks out its opponent. Special Equipment and Features ;*Fuunsaiki :Built by Nils for the Gunpla Race segment of the Gunpla World Tournament, it is a horse-like support unit originated from Mobile Fighter G Gundam. The Sengoku Astray rides on top of it during the race. ;*Sengoku Yoroi :Sengoku Yoroi refers to the new armor parts on the shoulders and around the knees that Nils created for the Sengoku Astray. They are meant to remedy the lack of armor on the normal Gundam Astray Red Frame. The armor placement takes into account Nils's battling style and are fitted in areas where the suit is likely to get hit. The black shoulder side armor can also transform into a pair of arms that can hold the Samurai Swords. These arms can also be used to perform the 'Particle Fa Jin' attack. The shoulder armor is also referred to as 'Kata Yoroi'. ;*Particle Alteration Coating :A special coating that Nils applied on the Samurai Swords' blades. This coating changes the Plavsky particle band based on the direction of the blades, allowing them to cut through beams. Furthermore, when it matches the Battle Field's control particle band, the swords can easily penetrate a particle-based barrier. However, this coating can also be a double-edged sword as when an enemy’s physical attack caused the particle band to change it caused the swords to break. History For the history of Sengoku Astray Gundam, go to Nils Nielsen's page. Gallery HG_Sengoku_Astray_Gundam.jpg|HG 1/144 Sengoku Astray Gundam box art Zhànguó Astray Details.jpg|Details on Sengoku Astray Sengoku Astray.jpg|Nils Nielsen and Sengoku Astray -Zero-Raws- Gundam Build Fighters - 02 (TX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp4 000106856.jpg|Sengoku Astray Head close-up Sengoku astray08.png Sengoku astray07.png Sengoku astray06.png Sengoku astray05.png Sengoku astray04.png Sengoku astray03.png Sengoku astray02.png Sengoku astray01.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-26-01h44m09s225.png vlcsnap-2013-11-26-01h45m04s3.png vlcsnap-2013-11-26-01h42m00s215.png vlcsnap-2013-11-26-01h41m19s70.png vlcsnap-2013-11-26-01h40m44s231.png vlcsnap-2013-12-16-08h33m22s140.png Sengoku.jpg Closeupsngoku.jpg|Close-up at the Sengoku Astray's face Trivia * "侍ノ弐" means Samurai Unit 2 in Japanese, keeping in touch with the Musha Gundam theme of the suit. * Unlike typical names and model number, Astray uses Kanji and Hiragana (Japanese names) instead of katakana and romaji (English names) *Like The MBF-P02Kai Gundam Astray Red Frame Kai, the two Samurai Swords carried the Japanese name of "菊一文字" and "虎徹". There are two ways to translate them: 1) Hiragana translation: "Kiku-ichimonji" and "Kotetsu" and 2) Literal Translation: "Gerbera Straight" and "Tiger Pierce". The latter names are used for the official translation of Gundam Astray Red Frame Kai's Katanas. It was unknown what Nil actually calls his swords, but there are some unconfirmed speculations that Nils, in keeping with his naming conventions, registered the weapons with Kanji and Hiragana naming. External Links